El desquicio de mi deseo
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: No pienso aceptar el hecho de haberte perdido. De asumir el terror de no saber lo que será vivir sin la caricia de tu mirada. Te escucho a la lejanía, invitándome a buscarte, entonando aquel cántico que desde siempre me has dedicado, el cual se convierte en el camino a mi profundo desquicio.


**_Comentarios iniciales:_**

 _Hola, mis apreciados lectores. Hace mucho tiempo que no publico nada, pero como saben estos dos últimos meses han sido complicados para mí, pero no por eso he dejado de escribir las historias que quiero, y obvio lo seguiré haciendo. Ya a partir de este mes todo retorna a la normalidad en mis actualizaciones._

 _He traído para ustedes otro capítulo extra de mi historia "Almas unidas", el cual pueden leer sin necesidad de conocer la mencionada trama. Puede ser que ya sepan de qué va a tratarse, pero no por eso no me he esmerado para que les guste, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrirá. Espero que así sea._

 _La imagen de portada es creación de_ _ **Tsuku-sama (Tsukuyomi Land**_ _ **en Tumblr)**_ _._

 _…_

 _Antes de comenzar la historia, tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:_

\- _Los cambios de escena se darán con la barra que posee el editor de esta página._

\- _Los flashbacks se abrirán y se cerrarán con el siguiente símbolo: *.*.*.*.*_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo._

* * *

 **EL DESQUICIO DE MI DESEO**

Desde aquel día, no hay noche en la que la tormenta no se desate indomable y con crueldad desmedida, expresando en su ínfima forma el verdadero dolor que yace en mi corazón. Las horas pasaron a desgarradores días, hasta que estos se transformaron en largos e interminables meses, misma cantidad de llagas que se habían formado en lo profundo de mi alma debido a la soledad que me condena. Siendo tú, el autor de la misma.

¿Cuánto tiempo más me harás pasar por este calvario? ¿Qué tanto estás esperando para regresar a mi lado? Que traigas la noticia que siempre hemos anhelado para poder estar juntos, y cumplir con este sueño que tenemos desde tiempos inmemoriales.

\- Link…

Asomada por mi ventana, observo como las gotas de la torrencial lluvia la empapan, asemejándose a las lágrimas que derramo todas las noches desde tu tortuosa ausencia. Me encuentro contemplando la lejanía, pensando que en cualquier momento te veré llegar con aquella sonrisa que tanto me gusta, con la que me conquistaste el día en que me encontraste en mi jardín secreto, sin haberme imaginado que la imagen de mis sueños se iba a hacer realidad.

¿Había sido buena idea el haber permitido que te vayas? ¿Será acaso la solución para poder estar juntos sin barreras que nos lo impidan? Desde hace tiempo me cuestiono aquello, sobre todo desde que empezaron a atormentarme horribles pesadillas, donde veía que te desvanecías como agua entre mis dedos. El terror me invade hasta el punto de salírseme del pecho, deseando que estos infernales sueños no sean más que el producto de la ansiedad de verte, pues si estos llegan a cumplirse, simplemente mi vida no tendría sentido alguno, la que pare ser sincera, dejó de tenerlo desde que te marchaste por la puerta de nuestro lugar secreto, donde juraste regresar por mí para cumplir nuestro mayor anhelo.

Solo quiero que regreses… no te pido más. Que así como manipulaste el tiempo a tu antojo y voluntad, hagas lo mismo para acelerar tu retorno, y a la vez disminuir mi tortuosa agonía.

Me despego de la ventana, deseando ya no encontrarme más con aquella espantosa escena, como una manera de escapar de mis propios tormentos. Me asomo en el espejo para ver la patética imagen que me caracteriza, la cual solo está cubierta por la palidez y la penumbra desde que la luz dejó de iluminarme. Claro está, mostrando la máscara que desde siempre he portado, la que desde que salí del vientre de mi difunta madre se me impuso por el legado al que he pertenecido siempre, y al que desprecio por ser el culpable del dolor más grande que he experimentado, el único que casi se ha igualado al que sentí cuando perdí al hermoso ser que me dio la vida, siendo tan solo una niña.

Y otra vez, regresa aquella punzada de dolor que tanto me mortifica, la cual no es otra que la somatización de todo el tormento que me carcome lentamente el alma.

Ya no lo soporto… ni un minuto más.

Coloco una mano en mi pecho, recitando en mi mente aquella oración que cumplirá con lo que deseo, para luego sentir como el fragmento de mi mano derecha se ilumina con intensidad desmedida, brillo que cubre la totalidad de mi cuerpo hasta hacerlo desaparecer... llevándome a un sitio que de ninguna manera espera mi llegada…

* * *

Las hojas de los frondosos árboles pasaron al olvido con la torrencial lluvia, desparramadas en el suelo por el que camino como si de una alfombra se tratara, llevándome por el sendero que de ninguna manera se me ocurrió que de nuevo recorrería… pero lo recordaba como si se tratara de la palma de mi mano, acordándome de los momentos en los que me escondía entre la sombras, pero siempre con mi mirada fija en él, y nadie más que él.

Doy unos pasos en medio de la humedad de la hierba, mi vestido se arrastra hasta el punto de enredarse con mis zapatos, pero poco o nada me importa, pues lo único que deseo es que mi petición se cumpla… mi más grande deseo desde que me dejaste sola llevando la dolorosa carga de no tenerte, de no verte más.

Salto hasta llegar a las ruinas de aquella mansión, sin importarme la gracia con la que una dama de mi categoría deba moverse, cosa de lo que reniego terriblemente por ser participe en mi agonía. Una vez arriba, camino hasta la puerta de la vieja casona, la cual abro sin siquiera avisar o tocarla previamente.

Y ahí se encuentra ella, la eterna infante de los sabios que resguardan la tierra sagrada de las Diosas, quien por fuera muestra inocencia, pero por dentro infinita experiencia y sabiduría, guardando silencio mientras medita, cumpliendo de esa manera con su destino… el que talvez equivocadamente fue impuesto por mí.

Me detengo al sentir como mi presencia la perturba, causando que abra los ojos y estos se sobresalten al verme frente a ella. Inmediatamente se pone de pie, mirándome de pies a cabezas, completamente impactada.

\- Princesa Zelda…

Al escuchar cómo me llama, sin poder evitarlo, caigo de rodillas al suelo, por lo que ella, sin perder ni un solo minuto, corre a socorrerme y a darme soporte, preocupada por mi pálido semblante y los escalofríos que me recorren.

\- Reaccione, princesa… por favor.

\- Te lo suplico… por el amor y la luz de las Diosas… búscalo, tráemelo de vuelta.

\- ¿Ah?

\- A Link…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Link? ¡Dígamelo, por favor! – exclamó la sabia del bosque.

Sabiendo que ya no podía callar más, decidí contarle a Saria todo lo ocurrido entre Link y yo, finalizando con la dolorosa decisión de este de adentrarse a los bosques perdidos en busca de tan anheladas respuestas, las únicas que podrían permitirnos estar juntos. Ante mi relato, pude ver como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, las cuales no se comparaban a las que me han acompañado todos estos meses, donde he estado muerta en vida.

Le eterna niña nunca se imaginó el secreto amoroso que Link y yo guardábamos, sabía que había afinidad entre nosotros, pero no algo tan cercano. En ese momento, me recriminó mi decisión de enclaustrar a todos los sabios, pues aparte de la desaparecida sílfide, ellos podían garantizar las acciones de mi amado, razón por la que la culpa empezó a golpearme el pecho. Lo sé, soy consciente de lo que he hecho, pero era necesario para resguardar el sello de los templos a los que representaban, impidiendo con su energía que un hecho tan vergonzoso y desastroso vuelva a repetirse en nuestra vidas… aunque al final, nada de eso sirvió, pues el autor de toda la paz que hemos tenido en años se había desvanecido.

\- Princesa, por favor, permítame adentrarme a al Bosque Perdido a buscar a mi amigo. Por esta vez, rompa con este claustro, el cual también ha sido duro para nosotros, pero lo hemos hecho para mantener el equilibrio de la energía de nuestra tierra. Sin embargo, sin el héroe, nuestra labor no tiene importancia, se vuelve inútil. – pidió la sabia, mostrando desesperación en sus palabras.

\- Desesperada, sufriendo como una condenada desde hace meses, es el motivo por el que vine a buscarte. Ya nada me importa... ni mi absurdo juramento ni lo que pueda pasar más adelante, pues sin él no soy nada. Si tú llegas a encontrarlo y traerlo a mí, prometo recompensarte con lo que me pidas. ¡Lo que sea! – supliqué como una desquiciada, tomándola de las manos con firmeza.

\- La única recompensa que deseo es encontrarlo. Nada más. Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, pues he sido casi como su madre. Lo buscaré con esmero así me tarde toda la vida. Confíe.

\- Las Diosas bendigan tu camino, Saria. Esperaré ansiosa tu regreso.

Dando una reverencia ante mí, la eterna niña se aproximó a su pequeña hada y se desvaneció con ella por los confines del bosque, trasladándose a una de las múltiples entradas de sus misteriosos senderos. Llorando hasta más no poder, empecé a orarle a las Diosas, pidiéndoles que iluminen su camino y que encuentre a mi amado, para tenerlo entre mis brazos y no soltarlo nunca, sin importar lo que se nos ponga de frente.

* * *

Una vez más, las semanas comenzaron a ahogarme como si me encontrara en el más oscuro y profundo de los mares, como si mis piernas tuvieran el peso de todas las lágrimas que he derramado, dejándome atrapada en las profundidades de mis penas.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué Saria no ha venido a verme? Se supone que ya debería haberme tenido noticias de Link, y ni siquiera me ha llamado con sus pensamientos. Por lo menos, las tortuosas pesadillas no me han estado mortificando, provocando que en medio de esta agonía exista un ápice de esperanza en mi consternado corazón, sabiendo que pronto me encontraré con mi amado para estar juntos toda la vida.

No es la primera vez que nos separamos. Lo que me hace recordar todo lo que vivimos desde ese entonces…

*.*.*.*.*

 _Aquel día, donde todo comenzó de nuevo, Link llegó al palacio a advertir sobre las intenciones de Ganondorf, palabras que mi padre al inicio no creyó, por más que le rogamos que lo haga. Sin embargo, cuando mostré la Ocarina del Tiempo, eso fue suficiente para que el villano se quitara la careta de la amabilidad, e intentara arrebatárnosla. Mas sus acciones no pudieron darse, pues seis luces resplandecientes aparecieron ante nosotros, indicando que se lo llevarían a que pague su condena, castigándolo con la pena máxima de nuestra tierra, y llevándolo al desierto para desterrarlo al mundo de los criminales del ocaso._

 _Aquello fue suficiente para que mi padre abra los ojos, y se dé cuenta de las intenciones de Ganondorf, pero no creyó que ninguna de las proezas de Link fueran ciertas, pues nada pudo haber hecho un simple niño para sacar la legendaria espada del pedestal, y mucho menos haber detenido a un criminal tan peligroso como aquel. Le mostramos nuestros fragmentos, pero no se dejó convencer por el de mi amigo, creyendo que era una simple marca de nacimiento. ¿Las Diosas bendecir a un niño sin hogar? Aquello era ilógico, simplemente se rio ante aquella absurda idea, y luego lo recompensó por haberle contado todo sobre su enemigo, quien por no hacer un desprecio a su rey, aceptó el presente, mas la decepción de que no se le haya creído era nefasta, y ni que decir de la mía._

 _Aunque al menos algo sumamente bueno y valioso salió de aquella decepción, pues ese fue el inicio de nuestra historia, la que dio comienzo a una parte de nuestro verdadero destino, al lado hermoso del mismo._

 _A partir del retorno de su niñez, Impa dejó el palacio sin dar ninguna explicación detallada como se lo había pedido. Ahora pertenecía a las profundidades del Templo de las Sombras, lugar donde debía permanecer para protegerlo, e incluso restaurarlo, deseando borrar los vergonzosos y bárbaros ritos que realizaron sus antepasados, transformándolo en un sitio distinto. Si no hubiera sido por Link, me hubiera sentido completamente sola, encerrándome aún más en la coraza con la que era una experta en revestirme._

 _Desde ese día, no había día en el que no me visitara, caminando por largas horas desde el Bosque Kokiri, hasta llegar a mi jardín; todo, claro está, con el consentimiento de mi padre, quien a pesar de su manera de ser, incompatible a la mía, no era ni la sombra del hombre déspota que es ahora._

 _Jugábamos a las escondidas por todos los rincones del palacio, comíamos la comida que preparaban los sirvientes y nos robábamos un postre adicional para devorarlo en el camino a nuestros juegos, hasta que llegaba la noche y el sueño empezaba a invadirme, a pesar que siempre trataba de mantenerme despierta para disfrutar de su presencia, la del primer y único amigo que había tenido en toda mi vida._

 _Sabiendo que estaba acostumbrada a dormir temprano, me acompañaba a mis aposentos, me quitaba el velo que cubría mi cabello y esperaba a que me coloque mi ropa de cama, para luego cobijarme y acostarse a mi lado a esperar que me duerma. Fue entonces, que me pidió que le preste mi sagrada ocarina, y con encanto empezó a entonar las dulces notas de mi nana, el más hermoso recuerdo que tenía de mi madre, quien solamente vivía en mi mente y corazón._

 _Todas las noches era el mismo maravilloso ritual. Me dormía con su hermosa sonrisa y con el entonar del instrumento que nos pertenecía, cosa que siempre le dije a pesar que lo negaba. Aquella ocarina era de los dos, y más de él que mía._

 _Fueron dos años hermosos, en donde por primera vez sentí que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los niños de vida común, incluso me sentía afortunada por sobre ellos, pues nadie tenía un amigo tan especial como el mío, y con quien compartía un gran secreto, el cual decidimos mantener entre nosotros por la negativa de mi padre al creernos._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de su encanto de estar conmigo, sentía que aún había un vacío en su corazón… la ausencia de algo que siempre había anhelado, y se le desvaneció sin aviso o advertencia. Aquella hada que había sido su compañera de aventuras, quien lo había cuidado en las frías noches y lo había divertido para que evada que era un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto. La que simplemente se fue sin decir adiós._

 _A pesar de su siempre presente sonrisa, una vez, Link me comentó sobre las llagas de su corazón. El haberse enterado que sus padres murieron en la Guerra Civil por culpa de Ganondorf, fue algo que lo devastó por completo, pues con ello perdió la oportunidad de vivir bajo del calor de un hogar. En ese momento, le confesé que todo había sido por acabar con su destino, el cual el villano sabía que era grande. Se sintió culpable ante ello, y yo más por habérselo contado, pero era necesario que lo sepa, pues con ello se iba a sentir bien de haber hecho justicia por su familia._

 _Con el paso de los días, su mente volvió a ser invadida por los recuerdos del hada, haciéndose que se pregunte, una y otra vez, el motivo por el que se fue sin dar explicación alguna, agrandando aquel vacío que sintió desde su niñez, donde todos tenían una especial compañera, menos él. Verlo así me entristecía, y al mismo tiempo me ponía celosa, pues me hacía creer que mi amistad era poco para él, mas las cosas no eran así, pues me decía que yo formaba una parte muy especial de su vida, pero que el asunto de la sílfide era algo sin resolver, y ya no quería postergarlo más._

 _Decidió iniciar un largo viaje en su búsqueda, jurándome que regresaría conmigo… con o sin ella._

 _En la soledad de mi alcoba, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, deseando que no se vaya y se quede conmigo, pero no podía ser egoísta. Él tenía derecho cerrar ese capítulo inconcluso de su vida, y saber cómo continuar la misma con la respuesta que se encontrara._

 _Con la mejor de mis sonrisas, me despedí de él, quien iba en compañía de su fiel Epona, la que en ese entonces no era más que una dulce potra. Decidí prestarle mi ocarina, usándola como símbolo de su promesa de retornar, regresándomela. Con una sonrisa, entre lágrimas, me abrazó y me dijo que al volver me la iba a colocar en mis propias manos, que era un juramento que sería inquebrantable…_

 _Y años después, cumplió con su promesa. Colocó la ocarina en mi mano y se quedó junto a mí como lo había prometido…_

*.*.*.*.*

Si en ese entonces cumplió con su palabra, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo ahora? Con eso me convencí que la tardanza de Saria podía tener algún motivo. Talvez en este momento estaba con mi amado y yo ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en ello por retorcerme en mis tontas inseguridades.

Decidida, recité aquella oración que iluminó mi fragmento, emocionada hasta más no poder por llegar pronto al Templo del Bosque, sitio en donde seguramente estaba mi gran amor, listo para apoderarse de mis labios y colocar la ocarina en mi mano, cumpliendo así, una vez más, el juramento que me hizo antes de marcharse…

* * *

Desde el instante en que puse un pie en los terrenos del escondido bosque, siento que el ambiente se ha tornado terriblemente pesado, doloroso hasta penetrar la piel y los huesos, y capaz de desgarrarme el alma peor que puñaladas en el corazón. Puedo sentir la presencia de la sabia de estos lares, pero la percibo diferente, no como la última vez que la visité. Talvez es idea mía, sensación producida por la ansiedad que siento por ver a mi amado luego de tantos meses de no haber estado con él.

Me interno con prisa al templo, sintiendo como el pecho empieza a dolerme y mi angustia aumenta. ¿Por qué me siento así? Debería estar feliz porque me encontraré con Link, y no puedo permitir que él me vea de esta manera, casi al punto de desfallecer, por lo que me esfuerzo en sonreír para perderme en su mirada, la más pura que haya conocido jamás.

Al entrar en el templo, percibo que la eterna niña se encuentra escondida entre las sombras, a pesar que no puedo verla. ¿Link estará con ella? ¿Si es así por qué no viene a verme? La desesperación me está consumiendo y mi paciencia se ha agotado. Exijo una respuesta de una buena vez, por lo que, decidida, me dirijo a donde se encuentra, sin imaginar que en ese instante mi andar se ve detenido.

Saria sale de su escondite, mostrando un semblante que en todo el tiempo que la conozco jamás se lo había visto. Ojerosa, casi sin vida, y con la enorme tristeza y desolación consumiéndola. Al verla de esa manera, no puedo evitar derramar lágrimas, expresión que no entiendo por qué produzco si no voy a recibir ninguna mala noticia. Ella me dirá que trajo a mi amado de vuelta, no lo dudo.

\- Saria… ¿cuándo regresaste?

Al inicio se queda enmudecida, observándome como si yo me tratara del mismo demonio, con un terror y una tristeza indescriptibles… indescifrable.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Habla, por favor! ¿Encontraste a Link? ¿¡Dónde está Link!? – exclamé, desesperada. Tomándola de los hombros y suplicándole que conteste.

No hay respuesta de sus labios, y lo único que logro ver es que mete una mano en su bolsillo para sacar un peculiar objeto, el cual termina en mis manos a la par que empiezo a observarlo en trance… aquella ocarina ha vuelto a mí, pero no por medio de la persona indicada, no por quien estaba esperando, no con el propósito que anhelaba.

\- Princesa…

\- Tú no eres la indicada para devolvérmela, sino Link. Nadie más. Ahora, responde mi pregunta. ¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso no quiere verme? ¿Está enojado conmigo?

En ese momento, empiezo a llamar a mi amado por todos los alrededores del templo, esperando escuchar alguna respuesta… pero no sucede nada. Simplemente me estoy dirigiendo al vacío.

\- Link no está…

Mis palabras se detienen ante tan lastimeras frases. Estoy segura que escuché mal.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A qué clase de estúpido juego quieres jugar? ¡Ya basta de tantos secretos! ¿¡Dime dónde…!?

\- ¡Está muerto! ¡No va a regresar!

Mis rodillas se doblan y caigo al suelo en solo segundos… lo que acabo de escuchar es completamente imposible, absurdo y ridículo. Mi amado, al que he esperado todos estos meses no puede haberme dejado. Por supuesto que no, he oído mal o esta niña me está jugando una mala y cruel broma.

\- Detén tus mentiras de una buena vez. ¿Tan gracioso es vanagloriarte con mi dolor? Llama a Link, por favor. – reclamé, completamente descontrolada.

\- Link ha muerto, princesa. Fue tomado por la maldición de los bosques perdidos, no pudo resistirla. La esencia del sitio llora su nombre, las ramas de los árboles tiene grabadas los desgarradores gritos que expresaba mientras la muerte lo tomaba, quedando como único resquicio de su ser aquella ocarina que le he entregado. No le estoy mintiendo, le juro que…

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero seguirte escuchando! Si no quieres llamar a Link, yo misma iré a buscarlo al bosque. Nada me lo puede arrebatar, ¿entiendes? ¡Nada!

En ese momento, me decido a salir de templo para adentrarme a los bosques, sin importarme nada ni nadie, solo encontrar a mi amor. Talvez está dolido conmigo porque no fui tan fuerte para defender lo nuestro, y por eso se fue para nunca regresar.

\- ¡Deténgase, princesa! ¡No debe entrar a ese lugar! – expresó Saria, tomándome de los hombros.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! ¡Él no está muerto! ¡No lo está!

Vuelvo a caer de rodillas, sintiendo como mi cabeza es apoderada de un terrible dolor, uno que no había experimentado jamás. Mi pecho se encuentra sin aire, nublando mi vista, creando un incomprensible e insólito calvario como si hubieran arrancando en vida mi corazón. Un pesar tan profundo como nunca antes había sentido, haciéndome perder poco a poco la razón y la realidad, sucumbiéndome entre las sombras, dejando atrás mi conciencia, quedando solo en mi mente antes de desfallecer aquella hermosa sonrisa... la que de ninguna manera me resignaría a dejar de ver…

* * *

Poco a poco, siento como mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar, mientras que en mi pecho se ha instalado el dolor y presión de la ansiedad, aquella sensación que se podría decir que es lo más parecido a la agonía, sobre todo por la pesadilla que acabo de tener, la que no es otra que la más temida, a la que le he huido como si fuera mi peor enemigo. De todas maneras no deja de ser eso, un mal sueño que me quiere convencer de la pérdida del hombre que significa mi vida entera, al que he estado esperando desde hace meses, o más bien desde siempre, pues nuestro amor existe desde tiempos inmemoriales.

\- Zelda…

Aquella voz que siento mientras acarician mi frente con el cariño que solo sentí en mi madre, y la cual se me hace tan conocida que podría reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia, abro los ojos por completo para encontrarme con el rostro que creí que nunca vería de nuevo. Impa se encontraba sosteniéndome entre sus brazos con la misma protección de cuando era niña, derramando las lágrimas más dolorosas que jamás le había visto, y algunas de ellas cayendo encima de mi rostro.

\- Impa…

Fue en ese momento, que me doy cuenta del lugar en el que me encuentro. Aquella cámara en donde Link estuvo la primera vez que despertó de su sueño de siete años, y en la misma donde sellamos a Ganondorf en el futuro, época que a mi parecer, fue la peor para mi amado, pues le arrebaté su inocencia, su vida, y encima de eso lo regresé a su estado original como si nada de lo que hubiera logrado por salvarnos hubiera valido la pena, condenándolo a ser un héroe invisible. De todo eso me arrepiento.

\- Princesa…

Otra voz a la que escucho es la de Rauru, quien también se encuentra en la cámara, y no está solo. Todos los sabios están ubicados alrededor mío. Saria y Ruto expresando un inmenso dolor por medio de sus lágrimas, Darunia llorando en silencio para no demostrarse débil, reacción que es copiada por Nabooru, que a pesar de su fortaleza se esfuerza por no llorar, pero sus ojos la traicionan al humedecerse.

No comprendo por qué me encuentro en este lugar, y lo que es peor aún, el motivo de los sabios para haber dejado sus claustros en sus respectivos templos. No lo comprendo.

\- Salimos en cuanto Saria nos lo dijo. No hay palabras que puedan expresar el dolor de la pérdida del Héroe del Tiempo. Aquel inocente niño que se convirtió en hombre para salvarnos a todos, y quien nunca fue reconocido como debió ser. – dijo el mayor de los sabios.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está hablando, Rauru?

\- Querida, sé que el dolor es inmenso, pues nadie mejor que yo sabe todo lo que piensas y sientes, a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos separadas. Ya nada puedes hacer para remediarlo, Link no regresará.

Me solté ante sus crueles palabras, no daba crédito a lo que Impa me estaba diciendo. ¡Link no estaba muerto! ¡Todos habían perdido el juicio!

\- Veo que Saria los llenó a todos con sus mentiras, con sus disparates. Link no está muerto, él va a regresar por mí. ¡Me lo juró!

Todos me quedaron observando como si fuera una desquiciada, quien había enviado su seriedad y sus buenos modales al demonio por todo lo que su alma destrozada estaba sintiendo, pero poco me importaba. No sé qué ganaban con mi sufrimiento, todos mentían… todos.

\- Princesa, con todo respeto, evadiendo la realidad no le llevará a nada. Ninguno de nosotros percibe su esencia, ese es el signo de que él ya no forma parte de este mundo. Ahora pertenece a la eternidad. – dijo la mujer del desierto, mostrándome su frío semblante consumido por la pena.

\- Link, mi hermano… ¿cómo pudiste habernos abandonado? – expresó el Goron con tristeza.

\- ¡Cierren la boca! ¡Cállense! ¿Qué clases de amigos y aliados son? ¿Tanto desconfían de él que piensan que se dejará morir por una maldición? – reclamé consumida por la furia.

\- La que debe guardar silencio es usted, princesa. Pues si Link está muerto, es solo por su culpa.

Me quedé impactada al escuchar la manera en la que me habló la sabia del agua. Sinceramente, desde el inicio nos tuvimos recelo, y más cuando se enteró de quien estaba detrás de mí alter ego. Impa siempre me dijo que esto se debía a la cercanía que tenía con Link, mas siempre le resté importancia debido a nuestro rango.

\- ¡Mide tus palabras! ¡Te estás dirigiendo a la princesa del reino y a tu líder! – reclamó Impa.

\- ¡No me importa! Su misma existencia significó una desgracia para Link. Siendo tan solo un niño, lo condenó a un destino que ella debió haber resuelto por su cuenta. Le arrebató valiosos años de su infancia para usarlo como un títere, y encima de eso mintiéndole bajo la máscara de un Sheikah, provocando que se embarque a esos bosques para probar su verdadera valía y poder estar con la princesa. O sea, ¿encima de todo lo que hizo, todo sacrificio y devoción hacia ella, debía demostrar su valor y legado?

\- ¡Dije que te calles!

\- Usted, princesa, nadie más que usted, empujó a Link a las garras de la muerte. Hasta su último aliento y pensamiento fueron dedicados a usted.

\- ¡Link no está muerto! – le recriminé a Ruto.

\- ¡Si lo está! Y me arrepiento tanto de haberme hecho a un lado solo porque él la amaba usted, pues conmigo al menos seguiría vivo. Nunca creí que el final de nuestro claustro se llevaría a cabo con la muerte de tan valeroso joven. ¡Todo por su culpa!

Devastada hasta más no poder, sintiendo destrozo en cada partícula de mi ser ante tan fulminantes palabras, me desvanecí de la cámara, siendo seguida por Impa, quien no iba a dejarme sola en aquellos momentos, sabiendo que la noticia la había tomado peor de lo que se imaginaba…

* * *

La torrencial lluvia volvió a invadir el reino de manera extrema y penetrante, provocando que algunas ramas de los árboles se caigan debido a su implacable fuerza… asemejándose a como me encontraba yo en esos momentos, derrumbada y destruida.

Mis alaridos de dolor se escuchan en medio de la tormenta, gritando y jadeando como si me estuvieran azotando con un látigo ardiente, con las púas más finas y destructivas, adentrando veneno a mi cuerpo y matándome poco a poco. No… no puedo aceptar que mi amado esté muerto, que me haya abandonado sin haber cumplido su promesa de volver por mí, como lo hizo la última vez. Simplemente no lo hizo. Se fue.

\- No… tú no puedes haberte ido, Link. Tú lo prometiste, juraste que volverías por mí para estar juntos.

Nunca antes había llorado como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, ni siquiera aquella oscura noche en la que decidió marcharse, dejándome al cuidado de su amada yegua. ¿Cómo darle tan devastadora noticia a tan hermosa e inocente criatura? Quien al igual que yo ha esperado ansiosamente el regreso de su amo, habiendo días en los que incluso no comía ni salía de paseo debido a la tristeza de no tenerlo, teniendo algo de esperanza por mis palabras de que iba a volver. Fallé en mi promesa, le prometí a la noble corcel algo que no se pudo realizar.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarme, y cayendo una y otra vez en el proceso mientras las lágrimas y la lluvia nublaban mi vista, me dirijo a las cabellerizas reales, sitio en donde se encuentra Epona, la que espero pueda perdonarme por ser la portadora de tan horrorosos hechos.

Luego de varios minutos de tropiezos, llego a mi destino. Ahí se encuentra ella, con la mirada cabizbaja y su cuenco lleno de heno, muestra de que casi ni probó bocado. Al verme se entusiasma, pues sabía que en estos días iba a traerle la hermosa noticia de que su amo había regresado, sin imaginarse que había ocurrido todo lo contrario.

Me acerco a ella para acariciar su hocico, mientras esta une su nariz con mi frente, respirando ansiosa por escucharme decir las palabras que tanto deseaba, pero que no llegarían nunca.

\- Perdóname, mi hermosa Epona. A partir de ahora, Link te cuidará desde el paraíso.

No supe qué más decirle. A pesar que conocía muy bien su nobleza y valentía, no me atreví a confesarle crudamente que Link estaba muerto, y sobre todo describirle el tormento que vivió… pero ella no es ninguna tonta, lo entendió a la perfección. Bufó en mi rostro con dolor y frustración, desfalleciendo y gritando a su manera, relinchando con tristeza la pérdida de su gran amigo, deseando partir de este mundo para encontrarse. Solo lo tenía a él, el único motivo que la mantenía viva, esperando fiel y obediente su regreso, el cual no se iba a realizar.

Yo lo sentía… ella lloraba en su único y peculiar estilo, aclamaba por la presencia de su amigo con ansiedad. Yo no tenía los medios para calmarla, si estaba tan mal o peor que ella.

La abracé con fuerza, sin intenciones de separarme, ella se dejó consolar a pesar que yo era la menos indicada para hacerlo. Le hice saber que la cuidaría, pero al igual que a mi nada le importaba. Creo que lo mejor que podría pasarnos es perecer juntas para alejarnos del sufrimiento, pero ahora nos toca vivir el infierno en vida, calvario superado incluso ante la presencia de mi ancestral enemigo.

Me fui de las caballerizas al sentir que mi alma iba a derrumbarse de nuevo, no deseando que la potra me vea de esa manera. Al salir, me encuentro con la mujer que me cuidó en los primeros años de mi vida, lo que causa que en ese momento desfallezca en sus brazos para llorar otra vez, incrédula de lo que ha pasado, indispuesta a aceptar que el hombre que amo me fue arrebatado. No quiero… simplemente no lo voy a concebir.

\- Link… él no está muerto, estoy segura que no. Ni siquiera sé por qué fui donde Epona a contarle lo sucedido, puede ser que haya un error.

\- La negación es un sentimiento normal en esos momentos, pero con el tiempo no tendrás más opción que resignarte. Eres joven, no puedes…

\- ¡No! ¡No digas más! Nada de eso me interesa si él no está conmigo. Estoy segura que… talvez todo tiene una explicación. Es imposible que esté muerto. ¡No lo acepto!

\- Regresemos al palacio. A partir de ahora voy a quedarme contigo. Con la muerte de Link ya nada nos ata a enclaustrarnos en los templos. – dijo Impa, mostrando determinación en sus palabras.

No podía caminar ni mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, estaba completamente conmocionada. Solo sentía como Impa me ayudaba a trasladarme de regreso al palacio, lugar en donde estaba segura me esperaba furioso mi padre debido a mi ausencia, siendo él uno de los causantes de mi dolor por haber rechazado a Link, y con eso a nuestro amor.

* * *

Ya me encontraba cerca de mis aposentos, creyendo que mi padre ni siquiera había notado mi ausencia. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba él, esperándome fuera de mi habitación y con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuánto se ha endurecido tu corazón con el paso de los años, querido padre. ¿Será que la muerte de mi madre te afectó tanto que el amor pasó a segundo plano? ¿Incluso el que debes sentir por mí, tu hija? Talvez por eso nunca quisiste a Link, a pesar que demostró ser un honorable soldado de su clan, dispuesto a dar la vida por el reino, incluso por ti. A pesar de ya ser una mujer, sigues viéndome como una niña inmadura que solo habla disparates, como aquel día en el que te confesé sobre lo que hizo mi amado para salvarnos. Siempre evadiste aquello, incluso las historias relacionadas a nuestras anteriores vidas. Para ti todo eso no son más que tonterías.

Tu rostro se sorprende al ver a Impa a mi lado, pero al mismo tiempo se endurece al verme en un estado tan deplorable, empapada y con mi vestido enlodado, algunos rastros de heno por lo que estuve en las caballerizas, y mi rostro invadido por las lágrimas y el desconsuelo. Una imagen nada aceptable para la futura reina de esta nación.

\- Su majestad, es un honor volver a verlo. – dijo Impa, dando una reverencia a mi padre.

\- Buenas noches, Impa. Creí que no te volvería a ver, pues habías regresado a tu templo para quedarte.

\- Mi presencia ya no es necesaria en ese lugar, por eso le pido que me permita regresar para retomar la tutela de su hija. Por favor.

\- Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo. Cuando te fuiste te dije que las puertas siempre estarían abiertas para ti. Tu presencia ha hecho mucha falta en estos años, pues como te habrás dado cuenta, mi hija no es precisamente el mejor ejemplo de reina que tengo pensada para mi pueblo. En estos meses ha hecho sus actividades con poco ánimo, ha perdido peso, siempre está callada y ha rechazado a todos los pretendientes que le he conseguido, sin importar que sean los mejores partidos. Me da vergüenza confesártelo, pero todo esto se debe a que ese infeliz…

\- No te permito que hables así de Link… a él le debes que estés hablando y respirando en estos momentos.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¿Aun sigues con tus cuentos de fantasía? Por favor, Zelda. Ya no eres una niña. – me recriminó a gritos, hastiado.

\- Señor, lo que dice su hija es cierto. Link es el Héroe del Tiempo, y fue precisamente por todas sus hazañas que yo tuve que irme del palacio, para mantener el sello de mi templo. Sinceramente, nunca le dije nada porque…

\- Impa, ¿pretendes burlarte de mí como lo hace esta mocosa? Por favor, respétame y guarda tu lugar.

\- Impa no miente, y si ella calló fue por mi culpa. Debido a que no me creías, no quise seguirte dando ninguna explicación. Sin embargo, ahora me arrepiento, pues… Link se fue para no volver jamás.

En ese momento, mi padre quedó sorprendido por haberse enterado de la muerte de Link, aunque no mostró ni ápice de tristeza o compasión. Siguió frío, como si hubiera muerto cualquier hoja de los árboles.

\- Así es la vida, y por algo las Diosas hacen las cosas. Simplemente ese muchacho no era para ti, y esta es la prueba de ello.

\- ¡Yo lo amaba! ¿Acaso no tienes un poco de compasión por mí? ¡Acabo de perder lo más valioso que tenía en la vida, lo único que me permitía ser feliz en este mundo!

\- ¿Y dónde quedo yo? ¿Acaso yo no soy importante para ti? – preguntó, mostrando indignación.

\- La única que debería preguntar eso soy yo, pues al parecer me abandonaste el mismo día que mamá murió. Y eso lo demuestras con tu indolencia ante mi sufrimiento.

\- Rabieta que se te pasará con el tiempo. Pronto olvidarás todo.

No quiero seguir escuchándolo, temiendo portarme irrespetuosa con él. Sigo mi camino junto con Impa, dispuesta a encerrarme en mi habitación, pero las palabras de mi padre me detienen de manera abrupta.

\- Te casarás el Otoño que viene con el príncipe de las tierras del Oeste, así que tienes todo este tiempo para dejar de lado tus tonterías, porque el mismo día que él llegue, será el matrimonio. Esta es mi última palabra.

Ni siquiera le respondí. Entré a mi habitación con mi tutora, con quien lloré desconsoladamente sin importarme quedarme sin aliento. Alaridos de dolor que nunca antes habían salido de mis labios; tormento, suplicio, espinas clavadas en cada parte de mi cuerpo, desangrándome hasta la última gota de esperanza y optimismo que por algún tiempo tuve; y si es que fue así, pues el miedo a que esta situación de diera siempre estuvo presente en mí, y lamentablemente se cumplió. Impa no dejaba de consolarme, cuánto la extrañé y necesité todos estos años.

Luego de unas horas, Impa se fue al ver que mi llanto había cesado, pero aquello solo era algo físico, pues por dentro la tormenta de mi agonía seguiría por siempre. Me esforcé por levantarme para darme un baño, el cual no logró calmarme en lo absoluto, más bien ya no podía diferenciar el agua de mis amargas lágrimas, las cuales se mezclaban a medida que caían por mi cuerpo. Finalmente salí, y vistiéndome con la primera ropa de dormir que encontré, me asomé a la ventana a observar como la lluvia caía por el vidrio, gota por gota de manera interminable, demostrando que la luz de la luna no iba a asomarse, y que las estrellas habían salido huyendo, de la misma manera que yo quería hacerlo.

Hace años también era una noche lluviosa, aquel día que regresaste de tu largo periplo en búsqueda de tu amiga, misión en la cual no tuviste ningún éxito…

*.*.*.*.*

 _También me encontraba asomada por la ventana, esperando como una doncella en apuros que vinieras a rescatarme. Ya no era una niña, hace tiempo había dejado de serlo. Me convertí en una mujer esperanzada a que el amor de su vida viniera a salvarla, pero no del típico dragón gigante o del villano que solo quería una recompensa… quería que me saques de mi soledad, de la tristeza de no tenerte conmigo. En mi infancia, todos los días esperaba el regreso de mi mejor amigo, pero con el paso de tiempo, mi corazón y mi cuerpo se transformaron, demostrando que ya no te estaba aguardando para jugar a las escondidas o robarnos los postres de la cocina, te esperaba para amarte y para no volver a permitir que te vayas, y aprender contigo los maravillosos secretos del amor._

 _En ese momento, me plantee varias preguntas. Tú seguías siendo mi primer amor, ¿pero yo seguiría siendo el tuyo? Y si es que alguna vez lo fui. Me quisiste de niña, ¿me querrías ahora que dejé de serlo? ¿Nos reconoceríamos? Crecimos, pues es ley de la vida, pero mi alma sigue siendo la misma, y anhelo que contigo sea la misma situación._

 _Y fue ahí que te vi llegar, cubierto con una capucha negra por la torrencial lluvia y una potra que había dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo, siendo ahora una majestuosa yegua. Ahí estabas, regresaste después de varios años, y con mucha más estatura que antes, incluso superando la mía, por la que a veces te hacia bromas porque era unos centímetros más alta._

 _No me importó la lluvia ni lo estropeado que se iba a poner mi vestido. Bajé las escaleras mientras mi corazón latía con prisa, rogándole a las Diosas que me reconozcas de la misma manera que yo lo hice. No hubo necesidad de verte el rostro por completo, pues eras tú… lo sabía._

 _Llegué a mi destino y te bajaste de tu yegua, deteniéndote unos segundos para ver a la mujer que estaba frente a ti. Proseguiste con tu andar y te posicionaste frente a mi estirando un objeto en tu mano, para luego decir unas palabras._

\- _Traigo un mensaje muy importante para su alteza, la Princesa Zelda._

 _Luego de esas palabras, te bajaste la capucha y me mostraste tu rostro. Ahora frente a mi estaba todo un hombre, tan fuerte y varonil que desarmaba por completo mis sentidos, despertando en mi sensaciones que creí dormidas o nulas. Sin embargo, la inocencia y pureza de su mirada seguía intacta, invaluable y única como cuando éramos niños. Ni siquiera la lluvia podía opacarla, más bien provocaba que tus rubios mechones se peguen a tu rostro, los cuales retirabas de graciosa manera._

 _Estas emociones no se parecían en nada a las que sentí al verlo en nuestra misión en aquel sombrío futuro… todo esto lo superaba por completo._

 _Eras Link… mi Link._

 _Metiste una mano a tu bolsillo, y de ella sacaste aquel instrumento que te exigí que me devuelvas a tu regreso, pero no porque el objeto me importara en sí, sino porque era el simbolismo que regresarías al lugar que perteneces, a mi corazón._

\- _Tal y como lo prometí, vuelvo a poner la ocarina en las manos de su dueña. Aunque ahora frente a mí ya no se encuentra la dulce niña que dejé años atrás, sino una hermosa mujer, que a pesar que ha cambiado, sigue siendo la persona más importante para mí._

 _Ya no lo soporté más y me abalancé a abrazarlo, momento en el que él sostuvo mi cuerpo para evitar que me caiga. Aquel gesto era distinto de cuando éramos niños, pero sentía la misma calidez y protección, la que me hizo falta tantos años, donde tuve que endurecerme para sobrevivir a la superficialidades de mi mundo, el cual tenía que enfrentar sola. Pero ya nada de eso importaba, pues mi amado había regresado, justo como lo había prometido._

 _Fuimos a las caballerizas a dejar a su yegua, por la que me alegré porque pudo recordarme a pesar de lo mucho que había cambiado. Nos sentamos en el pasto del lugar como tiempos pasados, y empezó a relatarme todo lo sucedido en su periplo._

 _En la búsqueda de su amiga Navi, llegó a un lugar que nunca antes había escuchado, un pueblo llamado Termina. Un Skullkid, dominado por la curiosidad y resentido por el supuesto abandono de sus cuatro amigos, robó una poderosa máscara a un comerciante ambulante, realizando todo en compañía de sus amigas, unas hadas. Aquello desató que el pueblo se vea amenazado de desaparecer en tres días, momento en que la Luna, poseída por el poder de la maldita reliquia, lo destruiría. Link, en compañía de una de las ninfas del ser del bosque, logró detenerlo, manipulando el tiempo a sus anchas y buscando cierto número de caretas que le permitieron descifrar el camino a su victoria. Sin embargo, al finalizar su misión, el tiempo siguió su curso inicial, por lo que nadie recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, ni tampoco las acciones de mi amigo al haberlos salvado. Siendo la traviesa criatura, las hadas, sus cuatro amigos y el vendedor de máscaras los únicos que sabían la verdad, quienes se despidieron de él, no sin antes agradecerle por su maravillosa labor, completamente desinteresada._

 _No pude evitar sentirme muy mal al respecto, pensando que el destino de Link era nunca ser reconocido en sus logros, siempre bajo el anonimato. Me indicó que en el pasado le afectó, incluso de la misma manera que cuando mi padre no nos creyó sobre todo lo que vivimos con Ganondorf, pero que con el crecimiento y la madurez se dio cuenta que solo necesitaba el apoyo y la confianza de las personas que lo querían, en este caso solo de mí, y que el resto no importaba. Para él era sagrado y suficiente que yo supiera quien era en realidad._

 _Sonreí ante sus palabras, retomando la felicidad que hace tiempo no sentía al estar ante su presencia._

 _Nunca encontró a la sílfide, por más que la buscó incansablemente por todos lados, y que clamaba su nombre en los rincones más escondidos del bosque. Incluso pensó que ya no pertenecía al mismo sitio, por lo que decidió extender su viaje, el cual duró años. Conoció reinos vecinos, donde hizo todo tipo de trabajos que le permitieron vivir decentemente, hasta que en uno de ellos decidió adentrarse al ejército, entrenándose arduamente para cumplir uno de los sueños que hace mucho tiempo había dejado abandonado, el defender su amada tierra como lo había hecho en el pasado, pero ahora mucho más fortalecido, incluso con técnicas de esgrima que ninguno de mis soldados había aplicado en combate. Le recriminé el hecho de no haber regresado antes, pero me dijo que quería que nuestro reencuentro sea distinto, donde él pudiera demostrarme su valía como guerrero, y ser digno de pertenecer la Guardia Real de Hyrule. No era necesario que haya hecho eso, pero él insistía que así lo deseaba. No lo dudé y le dije que desde mañana mismo empezaba a formar parte de mi palacio, pero me dejó pasmada al decirme que no quería ayuda, que deseaba entrar como todos los jóvenes de su edad, sometiéndose a prueba y mostrado su potencial._

 _Decidí no seguir insistiendo, pues conocía lo honorable que era, cualidad que tenía desde niño. Le pedí que me acompañe para instalarlo en una habitación, pero tampoco lo quiso, dándome unas cuantas razones._

\- _No quiero presentarme ante tu padre en este aspecto, y menos si pretendes darme un techo sin habérmelo ganado antes. Ya no soy un niño. – expresó con firmeza._

\- _Insisto, Link. Nadie se va a dar cuenta._

\- _Entiéndeme, por favor. Puedo dormir muy bien en este sitio con Epona, tengo todo lo necesario y no es la primera vez que lo hacemos. Sinceramente pensaba venir mañana, pero la ansiedad por verte pudo más, y me arriesgué a pesar de la lluvia. Eso era todo lo que deseaba._

 _Mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante ello, y parece que él lo notó porque no dejaba de mirarme con su hermosa sonrisa. Accedí a su petición, pero no sin antes estrecharlo en mis brazos intensamente, siendo correspondida por él de la misma manera. Al separarnos pude ver que sus ojos se humedecieron, apoderado talvez por las mismas emociones que yo. Para disimularlo, me pidió que regrese a descansar y me cambie de ropa, pues temía que adquiriera un resfriado. Muy a mi pesar le hice caso, deseando dormir a su lado como las múltiples veces que lo hicimos en mis aposentos, mientras entonaba la única canción que podía ayudarme a conciliar el sueño._

 _Al día siguiente, las cosas se dieron como él deseaba. Se presentó ante mi padre, quien a pesar de su personalidad déspota y desagradable, decidió ponerlo a prueba en nombre de la amistad que tenía conmigo. Ni siquiera me sorprendió que haya salido triunfante, pues sabía que era un gran guerrero, y eso no lo había logrado por sus arduos entrenamientos, sino que lo llevaba en el alma y en la sangre._

 _Se convirtió en soldado, siendo el más joven de su grupo, pero al mismo tiempo el más respetado por todas las técnicas que había aprendido en los reinos lejanos, y todas las aventuras que había vivido en combate, las cuales tuvo que repetir con sus nuevos compañeros, estando siempre dispuesto a ayudarlos y dar la vida por ellos. Obtuvo muchos reconocimientos por su valor, incluso dados por mi padre, quien supo que era el mejor de sus hombres, y que llegaría más lejos de lo que él se imaginaba._

 _Desde la lejanía siempre lo veía entrenar desde la protección de las cortinas de mi balcón, y sufría terriblemente cuando tenía que partir a sus misiones, pero eso no impidió que nuestra amistad crezca, y pasemos mucho tiempo juntos. Juntos tocábamos canciones, él en la ocarina y yo en mi hermosa lira, la cual nos traía grandes recuerdos. Leíamos libros interesantes en la biblioteca del palacio, lugar donde le hice una gran confesión relacionada a nuestras vidas pasadas. Le confesé que veníamos del cielo, y éramos los descendientes de la Diosa Hylia y su héroe elegido, quienes reencarnaban cada vez que el mal amenazaba el mundo. Sé que aquello era una especie de consuelo para Link, pues al menos en anteriores encarnaciones si se lo reconoció como lo que tanto deseaba, aunque eso en mi causaba una gran pena y culpa. La parte que más amaba de este relato, es el inmenso amor que se prodigaban los elegidos con el paso de las eras, deseando que conmigo se repita la misma historia, pero me preguntaba si mi amigo anhelaba lo mismo que yo. Me ilusionaba pensando que sí._

 _Había momentos en los que nos fugábamos de nuestros deberes para ir a pasear por la pradera, siempre en compañía de su noble yegua. Pasábamos a visitar a su amiga Malon, quien siempre nos recibía encantada, incluso llegamos a hacernos buenas amigas, motivo por el que muchas veces la invitaba a pasar conmigo la tardes de té en mi palacio, sobre todo cuando Link se marchaba y me dejaba sola._

 _Muchas veces Link y yo nos fuimos a recorrer el bosque, enseñándome como escuchar la esencia de los arboles por medio de mis sentidos más escondidos, lo que fue una experiencia fascinante. Y por supuesto, no faltaban nuestras escapadas a la plaza central de la ciudadela, donde comíamos todo tipo de comida y nos divertíamos con los juegos hasta cansarnos; ambiente en donde me llenaba de hermosos detalles, sonrojándome a cada segundo. Me hacía sentir de nuevo una niña, aunque cerca de él, a veces ya no me percibía así, y creo que él tampoco, sobre todo porque nunca dejaba de sostenerme la mano y me estremecía con las fugaces caricias que le daba a mi rostro, las cuales yo le correspondía con el mismo afecto._

 _Hubo muchas veces, que debido a nuestra cercanía, estuvimos a punto de unir nuestros labios, pero el miedo nos detenía, sobre todo a él, quien no quería hacer algo que pudiera irrespetarme. Múltiples veces, debido a no llevar el vestido adecuado, estuve a punto de caerme, siendo él mi salvador para evitar aquello, y fue en una de esas ocasiones que su envidiable equilibrio le jugó una mala pasada, y rodamos en el césped hasta que un arbusto nos detuvo, cosa por la que nos reímos a carcajadas… pero segundos después nos quedamos enmudecidos, mirándonos a los ojos, estremeciéndonos._

 _Fue ahí, que nos dimos cuenta que hace mucho tiempo la infancia nos había abandonado, y que ahora nuestros cuerpos y corazones nos exigían otro tipo de afecto, más profundo e intenso. Sin meditarlo y dejando de lado toda duda, me besó en los labios con una dulzura que se fue trasformando en una pasión que nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera en las fantasías que tenía con él cuando leía a escondidas los libros eróticos que mi padre me había prohibido, donde había escenas que solo las exploraba porque me las imaginaba viviéndolas con él, las que tanto añoraba._

 _Sin pensarlo, me apoderé de sus labios con el fervor que me estaba invadiendo, deleitándome con aquella sensación con la que había soñado todas las noches, la exquisitez del primer beso de amor._

 _Luego de unos segundos, nuestras bocas se separaron, para encontrarme con su mirada desbordada en amor, y al mismo tiempo vergüenza por haber cometido tal atrevimiento conmigo. Me confesó que a pesar de la experiencia que tenía, nunca se había involucrado con ninguna mujer, pues en nadie encontró un fragmento de mi alma que pudiera atraerle, demostrándole que era la única en su vida. Por mi parte, le confesé que múltiples hombres siempre habían estado detrás de mí, pero solo por mi corona y del provecho que pudieran sacar a costa de mi rango, sabiendo que al lado de ellos solo me esperaba una vida vacía, siempre añorando lo que era el verdadero amor._

 _Fue entonces, que decidida a no aceptar aquella inmunda vida a la que estaba condenada desde el día en que nací, que le pedí a Link que no me dejara, que me amara tanto como yo lo amaba a él, y que no permita que otro me arrebate de su lado. Con lágrimas en los ojos, me confesó que tenía miedo, pues él no era nadie digno de mí, pero le callé la boca con otro beso, y le pedí que recuerde lo que me había dicho hace un año atrás, el día que había regresado a mí; que la opinión de los demás no le importaba, solo la mía y de nadie más. Con aquellas palabras se sintió más tranquilo, volvió a besarme y me juró nunca permitir que nadie me arrebate de su lado, y que lucharía hasta su último aliento de vida para mostrarse digno de mí, aunque él sabía que para mí ya lo era desde hace tiempo._

\- _Te amo…_

 _A escuchar aquella declaración salir de sus labios, sentí como mi corazón estallaría de la dicha. Le respondí de la misma manera._

 _Desde ese día, llevamos nuestro amor en secreto, solo para los dos, esforzándonos en que lo nuestro pueda tener un maravilloso futuro, y evitar que nada ni nadie nos separe._

 _Fueron meses de inmensa felicidad, donde disfruté de su compañía, de sus besos y sus caricias, de sus delicados tratos que me hacían sentir como una mujer completa, y no como una princesa como soñaban las jóvenes de mi edad de la vida común, sin saber que todo eso no era más que una majestuosa jaula de oro, donde lo único valioso era el amor que tenía por mi pueblo, pues lo demás estaba consumido por la avaricia y superficialidad._

 _Hasta ese entonces mi padre no sospechó nada, siguió invocando pretendientes para mí, que siempre alejaba de manera educada, pero contante. Esos momentos eran dolorosos para mi amado, y no porque desconfiara de mí, sino porque él deseaba estar en ese lugar, cortejarme formalmente y pedir mi mano con auténtico amor y respeto, los más valiosos juramentos que valían en un matrimonio, no promesas basadas en el incremento de poder, riquezas y reconocimiento social._

 _Creí que nuestro amor había llegado a su máximo punto, pero luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que estaba equivocada, pues ambos nos necesitábamos de una manera más profunda… más íntima. Aquello sucedió coincidentemente en una noche de luna llena._

 _El tiempo se nos había pasado tan rápido que ni nos habíamos dado cuenta, que para que nadie descubra que habíamos llegado tarde, decidimos entrar al palacio de una manera poco segura. La verdad, la agilidad no era un problema para mí, pues poseía las habilidades sheikah que tanto me sirvieron en el pasado, por lo que le dije a Link que vaya a sus aposentos a descansar, y yo me las arreglaba por mi cuenta; pero como era de esperarse, decidió dejarme segura en mi habitación, pues temía que me caiga y me lastime._

 _Una vez que llegamos a mi destino, mi amado no pudo evitar entrar para observar mis aposentos. Al igual que yo, habían cambiado con el paso de los años, talvez aún conservaba ciertas cosas de cuando tenía diez o doce años, pero en sí, casi nada de eso._

 _La recorrió con la mirada, hasta que lo invite a sentarse en mi cama, a mi lado. Estábamos exhaustos de la carrera que tuvimos que emprender para que no nos cierren la puerta de la ciudadela, más la tensión de ser descubiertos por mi padre o los sirvientes, pero por suerte nada de eso sucedió._

 _En ese momento, nos miramos a los ojos y sin meditarlo nos besamos apasionadamente, dejándonos embargar por la calidez del ambiente y la luz de la luna reflejándose por mi ventana. Poco a poco, sentía como me iba encendiendo, como el calor iba aumentando y la necesidad de sentir con mayor profundidad sus besos se incrementaban, acabando con el poco raciocinio que me quedaba._

 _No se cómo sucedió, pero terminamos acostados en mi cama, él encima mío. Empezó a recorrer mi cuello, empezando con dulces besos para luego devorarlo con ansiedad. No era la primera vez que me besaba de esa manera, pero esta vez todo era diferente, la necesidad por estar juntos y no separarnos era enorme. No podía describirlo._

 _Luego de unos segundos, sentí como unas gotas caían encima de mi rostro, descubriendo que se trataba de sus lágrimas. No me explico por qué se puso de esa manera, incluso llegué a sentir que eso podía deberse a que no quería estar conmigo, pero me indico que era todo lo contrario. Me dijo que me amaba con todo su ser, que su sueño más escondido y perpetuo era entregarse a mí en cuerpo y alma, hacerme suya, pero que deseaba que sea bajo la bendición de un matrimonio, dándome la estabilidad que merezco, y siendo aceptado por la sociedad, por mi padre. Solo sonreí y acaricié su rostro, conmovida de que siempre buscara darme el lugar que me correspondía._

 _Le dije que la sociedad, mi padre y lo que las leyes indicaran me importaba un bledo, que yo lo adoraba y que nuestras almas se pertenecían desde tiempos inmemoriales, cosa que él sabía perfectamente. Le indiqué que no había honra más grande que ser amada por él, sentirme protegida y auténtica entre sus brazos, y que lo único que deseaba es que nuestro amor sea consumado. Juntos cumpliríamos nuestro sueño, eso era un hecho. Nos casaríamos y tendríamos aquella familia que tanto deseábamos, creando el hogar que ambos habíamos perdido en distintas circunstancias, dejando de lado todo dolor. Por ahora no teníamos que pensar en nada relacionado al futuro, solo importaba el ahora, momento en el que deseaba que me tome como suya y pertenecerle para siempre._

 _Mis palabras disiparon sus dudas, y sintiendo como nuestros corazones estaban a punto de estallar debido a las fuertes emociones que nos invadían, empezamos el ritual de nuestra entrega, deshaciéndonos de toda ropa que nos cubría._

 _Desfallecía terriblemente cuando sus manos y su boca recorrían mi piel, caricias que provocaban que de mis labios salieran suaves, pero al mismo tiempo intensos gemidos. Solo quería pertenecerle, que me haga suya por completo para enlazar mi alma con la suya, que me convierta en su mujer._

 _Él disfrutaba tanto con los tratos que yo le regalaba, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mis desesperados besos y caricias, haciéndolo desfallecer con cada uno de mis encantos, los cuales no dejaba de contemplar intensamente, perplejo e impactado, disfrutando con todo su ser del roce de nuestros cuerpos, del deleite con el que devoraba la totalidad de mis pechos, mientras que yo hacía lo mismo con sus más escondidos secretos._

 _Nuestra unión fue un poco difícil debido a nuestra inexperiencia, pero fue lo suficientemente dulce para acabar con el dolor que me invadía, y dejando de lado la incomodidad que él sentía. Luego de eso todo se dio sin que yo pudiera meditarlo, pensarlo o analizarlo. Mis manos apretaban con fuerza las desparramadas sábanas de mi cama, mientras que ya había perdido por completo el control por sobre los exquisitos sonidos que salían de mi boca, los cuales se intensificaron cuando llegamos a la cima de aquella placentera sensación que no se asemejaba a lo que soñábamos, era algo que totalmente lo superaba. Magnifico._

 _Esa noche, nos convertimos en uno. Y aquello se repitió una y otra vez por incontables meses, porque simplemente no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro._

 _Fueron días maravillosos, los mejores de mi vida. Hasta que de pronto todo se desbarató._

 _Un par de días no pudimos vernos por nuestras labores, motivo por el que la ansiedad empezó a apoderarse de nosotros, y fue por eso que lo cité en el jardín principal del palacio. Mi padre se encontraba de viaje, por lo que estaba segura que no nos vería._

 _Una vez reunidos y solos, nos besamos con infinita pasión y cariño, intercambiando palabras de amor tan hermosas como provocativas, deseando consumar nuestra unión como todas las noches bajo la luz de las velas de mi alcoba._

 _Seguimos besándonos, demostrándonos cuanto nos deseábamos, hasta que un sonoro grito nos sacó de nuestro trance. Mi padre nos había descubierto, y yo solo quería morirme debido al terror que me invadía. No temía tanto por mí, sino por Link._

 _Se acercó a mí, maldiciéndome con insultos en contra de mi moral y decencia, alzando la mano para abofetearme con fuerza, sin embargo, la detuvo al ver que Link se interpuso, dispuesto a recibir el golpe en mi lugar, y reclamándole, sin perder el respeto hacia él, que en su presencia no iba a insultarme de esa manera, que me amaba y me iba a defender con su propia vida si era necesario._

 _Enfurecido, destinó el golpe que iba a darme a mí para mi amado, pero este a pesar del dolor se mantuvo firme, protegiéndome del ser que me dio la vida. Que ironía. Le reclamé por haberlo maltratado, pero mi padre me ignoró por completo. Empezó a cuestionarle a Link su atrevimiento al haber puesto sus ojos en mí, vociferándole que cómo era posible que lo haya traicionado de esa manera, haciéndose pasar por mi amigo, cuando en realidad tenia insanas intenciones con conmigo. Sin titubear, Link se disculpó y le dio la razón por su indignación y resentimiento, sin embargo, le reiteró que me amaba, y que antes muerto hubiera sido capaz de faltarme el respeto, que simplemente demostraba el afecto que sentía por mí, cuidándome y prodigándome._

 _Mi padre se quedó enmudecido unos segundos, deseando castigar severamente a mi amado por su indebido acto, aunque aquello no podía realizarlo tan fácilmente. Con tal escándalo, no solo perjudicaría mi honor, sino que hablaría mal de uno de los mejores soldados, lo que podría causar grandes problemas con la guardia real, quienes confiaban en Link, incluso por sobre él mismo. Recuperando la compostura, le pidió su renuncia irrevocable, prohibiéndole que vuelva a poner un pie en el palacio y mucho menos a acercarse a mí. Link refutó, diciendo que me amaba y que estaba dispuesto a limpiar mí supuesto honor ultrajado casándose conmigo, que a pesar de no estar a mi altura iba a luchar para ser digno de mí. No deseaba la corona, simplemente quería formar parte de mi vida. Mi padre solo rio y le dijo que se calle, que no quería a un don nadie al lado mío y que se sienta agradecido que no lo enviaba a ejecutar públicamente. Le dio un día para que se marche y pensara en una excusa para su retirada, que se iría en los mejores términos solo por consideración a su labor con el reino, pero que no quería volverlo a ver nunca más._

 _Mi padre se marchó, y yo lloré desconsoladamente por todo lo que había ocurrido, aterrorizada de pensar que podría perder a mi amor. A la llegada de la noche traté de razonar con él para que Link no se vaya, pero no conseguí nada de lo deseado._

 _Nunca me imaginé que esa noche, Link iba a tomar la decisión de marcharse en busca de la única y supuesta solución para nuestro problema, la desaparecida e ingrata sílfide._

 _Fue en aquel momento, donde nos regalamos el último beso de nuestras vidas…_

*.*.*.*.*

De haber sabido que después de ese momento nunca más volvería a verte, no me hubiera rendido. Debí defender lo nuestro y haberte pedido que nos escapáramos, irnos lejos donde nadie nos conozca ni nos juzgue, ya no ser nunca más la princesa de un fatídico destino y un héroe bajo la sombra del anonimato, sino solo un hombre y una mujer que se amaban, que lo único que deseaban era ser felices.

Vuelvo a llorar amargamente, pues siento como las dagas de tu ausencia se clavan en mi pecho. El dolor es lastimero, penetrante, pues no tengo idea cómo voy a poder continuar mi vida sin ti.

\- Link… vuelve a mí, mi amor… te lo…

Y fue ahí, que mis dolorosos quejidos se vieron acallados, pues a la lejanía me parecía oír cierto sonido. Escucho claramente como entonas en tu ocarina la hermosa nana que me cantaba mi madre, la que siempre tocabas para mí cuando estaba triste o para adentrarme al mundo de los sueños. ¡Ya sabía yo que todo esto era un error! ¡Tú no has muerto, has venido por mí!

Abro con ansiedad el balcón de mis aposentos, y puedo percibir que el sonido viene del Este, pero luego se traslada al Sur. Ya no juegues conmigo, mi amor. En este momento iré a buscarte, nunca más me voy a separar de ti.

No me importa como estoy vestida, abro la puerta de mi habitación para salir despavorida, pero un obstáculo se interpone en mi camino, tratándose de Impa.

\- Zeda, ¿A dónde vas a esta hora? Ya es tarde. – dijo, preocupada.

\- Link no está muerto, Impa. Él me está esperando, se encuentra afuera. – le expresé con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Zelda…

\- ¿No lo escuchas? Está tocando mi melodía, asómate al balcón para que lo descubras.

Fui con Impa hacia el balcón para que escuche lo mismo que yo, sin embargo, al abrir las puertas me encuentro con que la melodía había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera estado.

Veo como mi tutora me mira con rostro consternado, incluso no pudo evitar humedecer sus ojos debido al mi estado. ¿Acaso cree que le estoy mintiendo?

\- Necesitas descansar. El dolor está haciendo que creas en lo irreal.

\- ¿Irreal? ¿Acaso crees que he perdido el juicio? Yo escuché como tocaba mi canción, lo juro.

\- Yo no escucho nada, y sabes que sería incapaz de mentirte. Vamos a descansar, me quedaré contigo para que estés tranquila.

No me permitió seguir hablando. Me ayudó a acostarme en mi cama, mientras que otra vez la melodía se apoderó de mi cabeza, en serio podía escucharla. No había duda que Link la estaba entonando, pues nadie, ni siquiera Impa, lo hacía de una manera única como él. Con eso las dudas de su muerte empezaban a confundirme, talvez si estaba vivo y de esa manera me estaba enviando un mensaje.

¿O acaso todo era producto de mi perturbada y lastimada mente?

* * *

Ya solo me falta la última parte de nuestra historia, la cual tú debiste haber completado. Este libro es el único testigo de nuestras vivencias. Esto es lo que he hecho desde que estoy muerta en vida. Escribir palabras, pasmar recuerdos en letras, describir vivencias en frases, simbolizar mi alma en oraciones. Puede ser que tu legado haya sido olvidado, pero en mi alma por siempre permanecerá, y ahora mucho más en estas suaves y delicadas páginas, las que tienen la marca de mis lágrimas diluidas entre el negruzco de la tinta.

Otra vez aquella melodía, la que hace que me levante varias veces al día a querer descubrir de dónde viene, sintiendo que me estás llamando a lo lejos, que me esperas. Tomo mi cabeza con fuerza, sintiendo como tu cántico se hace cada vez más fuerte y me incita a buscarte. _"Ven… aquí estoy"_. Así me estás llamando por medio de las notas, las cuales soy la única que puede escuchar.

Hiciste que me escapara varias veces a buscarte, adentrándome en lo más profundo de los bosques y trasladándome a los peligrosos riscos de las más altas montañas, segura de que te encontraría, mas nunca fue así. No estabas en ningún sitio, mientras solo seguía escuchando la música desde la lejanía. Mi canción.

Múltiples veces Impa fue a buscarme, encontrándome como una frenética mientras gritaba sonoramente tu nombre, provocando que ella llore a mares diciendo que me había vuelto loca, motivo por el que le siempre le refutaba, pues no lo estaba. Tú estás vivo y puedo sentirte, puedo oírte, y hasta siento que puedo tocarte. No sé por qué lo presiento, pero sé que en cualquier momento aparecerás junto a mí, para nunca separarnos.

Cierro el libro que con tanto esmero me he dedicado a escribir, lugar en donde he pasmado nuestra vida entera, y todo lo que compartimos desde el día en que nos conocimos.

Desvió mi mirada a uno de mis objetos tan preciados, aquel cofre donde guardo mis tesoros más invaluables. La ocarina que nos pertenecía, una hermosa pulsera que alguna vez Impa me obsequió en nuestra vida pasada, y un pequeño espacio en donde irá guardada nuestra historia, de la misma manera que se ha grabado en mi alma.

Bajo las escaleras, y me dirijo a la parte externa de mi palacio, camino a las caballerizas. Necesito devolverle el deseo de vivir a aquella equina que has dejado abandonada, la cual de la misma manera que yo anhela verte, y a quien le he asegurado que me observas desde las sombras, a pesar que parece que tampoco me cree.

Hace semanas que los veterinarios me indican que no come ni bebe. Caminar por la pradera a pastar ya no es placentero para ella, a pesar que siempre la acompaño. Tampoco degusta la delicia de las zanahorias que le brindo. Incluso la he llevado donde nuestra querida amiga Malon para ver si se alegra con ella, pero ni sus pródigas manos, amantes de los animales, consiguieron reanimarla.

No solamente te fallé en defender nuestro amor, sino que tampoco puedo cuidar al único recuerdo que me queda de ti.

¿Será que por eso no apareces ante mí? ¿Por todos los errores que he cometido? Te robé tu infancia, tu vida y tu prestigio… y encima de eso no luché por nuestro amor. Soy merecedora de tu desprecio y resentimiento, por haber sido una cobarde y no haberte dado tu sitio.

Merezco enloquecer con el sonido de tu recuerdo.

Entro a las caballerizas, las cuales se encuentran en silencio, y me acerco lentamente a tu yegua que se encuentra acostada sobre el heno, quien respira agitadamente.

Impactada, me acerco hasta ella, quien me observa con la mirada perdida y hundida en la tristeza con la que siempre lo hace desde que te fuiste, pero está vez más perpetua e intensa. Respira con dificultad, le cuesta ponerse de pie, motivo por el que me alarmo y me levantó para ir a pedir ayuda, pero su relinchar me lo impide.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, se acerca a mí para tomar con su hocico un mechón de mi pelo, para luego acurrucarse en una de mis manos. La abrazo, lloro junto a ella, le pido que me perdone por no haber cumplido con la promesa que le hice de que regresarías con ella, de que juntos saldrían por la pradera a dar hermosos paseos, y verían la majestuosa caída del ocaso.

Epona… perdóname por amor a tu amo. Intenté parecerme a él yendo a pasear contigo y comiendo las cosas que tanto les gustaban a los dos, pero al parecer mi presencia no supo llenar el vacío de tu corazón, cosa por la que no te culpo, pues su presencia es irremplazable.

Me miras a los ojos profundamente, acercando tu hocico a mi rostro para simular lo que sería un beso en tu especie, para luego bufar con suavidad para acariciar mi rostro, como la delicada brisa.

Y lentamente, tus ojos se están cerrando y tu cuerpo se relaja, dándome de esa manera tu último adiós, indicándome que lo sentías, pero que no lo soportaste. Tu vida no valía nada sino tenías a tu amo para quererlo y honrarlo… sentimiento que era compartido conmigo de la misma manera.

Ahogo mis gritos y mis lágrimas en tu castaño pelaje, sintiendo el dolor de no escuchar ni uno solo de los latidos de tu corazón. Lo siento, dulce equina… perdóname, amado mío. Ni siquiera fui capaz de mantener con vida el único recuerdo que me quedaba de ti, lo que me demuestra que no eras tú el que no era digno de mí, sino que era yo la que no merecía siquiera que me hayas mirado.

Enterré a Epona con el honor que se merecía, como la noble yegua del legendario Héroe del Tiempo, quien también formaba parte del gran legado que habías dejado, el cual nunca seria olvidado.

Luego del honorable acto, en el cual solo estuvimos presentes Impa y yo, vuelvo a escuchar tu cántico, lo que provoca que un intenso dolor de cabeza se apodere de mí como si fueran dagas de fuego penetrantes y malditas. Caigo al suelo, mientras escucho el llamado de mi tutora, quien desesperada trata de reanimarme, pero poco a poco su voz se distancia más de mis lastimados oídos…

* * *

No tengo idea de cuántos días llevo encerrada en mis aposentos. Solo recuerdo que me desmayé al poco tiempo que enterré a Epona y desde ahí siento que el cuerpo me pesa terriblemente, como si cargara con un saco de enormes piedras sobre mis hombros, que no son otra cosa que mis penas.

Solo unas cuantas frases escuché en estos días entre sueños. Un hombre conversando con mi padre y con Impa, imagino que era un médico. Mencionó que me encontraba enferma debido a una enorme depresión y ansiedad, la cual incluso si llegaba a intensificarse, podría traer consecuencias fatales. Sinceramente, la fatalidad para mí se resume en la muerte del hombre que amo, la cual por motivos desconocidos no me resigno a aceptar, pues una cosa es lo que dice mi mente, y otra mi corazón. O talvez los dos se burlan de mí y me arrastraban en su cruel juego.

Mi padre… para variar dijo que mi comportamiento no eran más que niñeras, que una simple depresión o baja de ánimo no podían incapacitarme de esa manera. Ordenó pagar los honorarios del galeno y le pidió que se marchara, disculpándose por haberlo hecho venir por semejante tontería.

En ese momento, me tomó de los brazos y me obligó a que me levantara de la cama. Empecé a caminar, pero enseguida me desvanecí, y de no haber sido por Impa me hubiera caído al suelo, pues me sostuvo con fuerza. Enfurecido, mi padre volvió a acercase a mí, lo que causó que me separe de mi tutora. Me miraba enfurecido debido a mi comportamiento, dispuesto a hacer valer su voluntad.

\- No tienes idea la vergüenza que me das… quisiera que no fueras mi hija. La futura reina, a quien dejaré mi reino, no es más que una inútil que solo vive para llorar y autocompadecerse. – expresó cruel y mordaz.

\- Con todo respeto, ya basta de durezas, rey. ¿No ve que su hija está enferma? – reclamó Impa.

\- ¿Enferma? ¡Encaprichada es lo que está! Llorando como una tonta por ese mocoso insignificante, que seguramente la engañó haciéndole creer que era la única, cuando solo era una más del montón. Gracias a las Diosas que está muerto, lejos de ella.

\- ¡No hables así de Link! Él me amaba con toda su alma, incluso más de lo que tu supuestamente lo haces. – reclamé desgarrada de escucharlo.

\- ¡Tonterías! Olvídate de ese bastardo. Mañana es el día en que te unirás en matrimonio con un hombre que vale la pena, con quien aprenderás a ser mujer, esposa y madre. A quien le darás tu vida entera, a quien debes honrar.

\- ¿Honrar? No creo que sea honroso para un príncipe casarse con una mujer que ya fue de otro.

\- ¿¡Pero qué…!?

Sus ojos estaban completamente desorbitados, pero ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir callando. Nada me importaba.

\- Fue con Link con quien me convertí en mujer…

Sin que pudiera anticiparlo, me abofeteó con toda la fuerza que tenía, mientras su mirada de odio y decepción se posaba encima de mí. Impa, enfurecida, hizo algo que jamás se hubiera atrevido, se acercó a mi padre y lo empujó con brutalidad, alejándolo de mí.

\- ¡No vuelva a tocarla! ¡Nunca más se atreva a hacerlo! – reclamó con furia.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a levantarte ante mí!? ¡Todo por defender a esta ramera!

\- ¡Está hablando de su hija! El fruto del vientre de la mujer que tanto amó, aunque me atrevo a decir que aquello talvez fue solo una mentira. No me importa que me envíe a ejecutar por mi atrevimiento, mientras yo viva, nadie va a lastimar a la princesa. Juré protegerla en el lecho de muerte de mi reina, aunque sea de usted mismo.

Mi padre no pudo decir nada ante las palabras de mi tutora, pues aunque quisiera disimularlo, le tenía profundo miedo y respeto. Prefirió desquitar su rabia conmigo ahora que me veía más vulnerable, caída en el suelo debido a su golpe, mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos y mi mano tocaba mi mejilla lastimada.

\- Perdida… permitiste que ese maldito infeliz te ultraje, que mancille tu honor.

\- El único que ha mancillado mi honor por medio de tu mal trato eres tú. Link solo me amó intensamente, mientras que tú destilas veneno para mí. Ahora soy yo la que se avergüenza de ser tu hija. No comprendo que vio mi madre en ti, no la merecías.

A pesar que no lo dijo, sé que mis palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo, pues el recuerdo de mi madre lo tenía traumatizado. A veces creí que juntos podríamos consolarnos en el dolor de la pérdida de nuestro ser amado, pero con esto me doy cuenta que eso es imposible.

\- No pienso seguirte escuchando. Toda esta maldición se terminará de una vez. Te casarás, y ruego a las Diosas que tu marido no descubra tu inmundo pecado, y si es así, espero que te dé un buen escarmiento por ser una cualquiera, que es poco para lo que mereces. Te largarás a vivir con él, y a partir de ese instante no quiero volver a verte nunca más. Mañana, tú estarás completamente muerta para mí.

Sus palabras me desgarraron tanto. Cuánto odio y desprecio, cuando alguna vez fue tan dulce y cariñoso conmigo. Con eso me convencí que nunca más volveré a ver a mi amado padre.

No pude soportarlo más y me fui corriendo de mi habitación, sin importarme el dolor de cuerpo que me estaba invadiendo. Al llegar a la salida, hice uso de mi conjuro de transportación, no deseando encontrarme con nada ni con nadie. Seguramente Impa me estuvo siguiendo, pues pude percibir su esencia, y espero que no me encuentre, porque lo único que quiero es estar sola…

* * *

Ahora logro escuchar tu dulce cántico en un lugar más definido, casi por el Suroeste de estas tierras. Te siento tan cerca que hasta casi juro que puedo abrazarte, tocarte y besarte. Voy a encontrarte… sé que me estás esperando.

Camino tan rápido y el dolor de cuerpo poco me importa. Escucho como cada vez la armoniosa melodía de la ocarina se va haciendo más clara. Hasta que sin poder evitarlo caigo de rodillas, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza empieza a atormentarme, mientras me pierdo en los delirios de los susurros de tu instrumento, y hasta puedo sentir que me llamas.

\- ¡Zelda!

Escucho a la lejanía la voz de mi tutora, descubriendo que finalmente logró hallarme. Sin embargo, yo no miro atrás en lo absoluto, sigo con la mirada de frente, dispuesta a seguir con mi camino o caso contrario a esperarte, sabiendo que vendrás por mí.

\- ¡Zelda! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Link…

\- ¡Basta! ¡Ya es suficiente! Te estás haciendo daño con esa actitud. Regresemos y deja de mencionar a ese muchacho. Recuerda que mañana tendrás que irte del palacio, nos iremos juntas de este lugar que solo te ha traído dolor y sufrimiento. – dijo Impa, tomándome entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Suéltame! No pienso irme de aquí hasta verlo, hasta que venga por mí. ¡Link!

Seguí clamando su nombre, sin importarme si se me veía ridícula o patética. Ven por mí, mi amor… vámonos juntos a donde nadie nos conozca, donde podamos amarnos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado contigo, mi niña? Tú ya no eres Zelda. – dijo, sin dejar de abrazarme y expresándome su dolor.

\- Dejé de serlo desde que Link me abandonó, pero él vendrá por mi más pronto de lo que piensas, estoy segura.

\- Mañana vas a casarte…

\- ¿En serio deseas que me case con alguien a quien no amo? ¿No te importa mi felicidad? – pregunté, indignada.

\- Claro que me importa, pero talvez con este joven logres ser feliz, olvidarte de Link.

\- ¡Eso nunca! Jamás voy a olvidar a Link, nunca lo voy a abandonar. Él y yo nos reuniremos pronto.

\- Zelda…

\- ¡No quiero seguirte escuchando! ¡Nadie entiende mi dolor! ¡Nadie!

Volví a caer al suelo, llorando con tanta amargura e impotencia que me carcomía el alma. Impa me abrazó, pidiéndome perdón por sus palabras, diciéndome que no debió decirlas porque ella mejor que nadie sabía que no habría otro amor que no fuera Link, mi eterno compañero de vida.

Ambas desaparecimos de los alejados terrenos en donde nos encontrábamos, mientras que mi cabeza aún se retorcía al escuchar la nana que mi amado siempre me entonada. Con aquella música me llamaba, me aclamaba con suma desesperación…

* * *

Ya al amanecer, me encuentro completamente sola entre las sombras de mis aposentos, mis doncellas ya terminaron con su respectiva labor para conmigo, la cual se encuentra en estos momentos reflejándose en mi espejo. Aquella imagen para cualquiera, era el simbolismo de la inmensa felicidad que toda mujer anhelaba. Verme vestida de blanco con un majestuoso vestido, mientras una cascada de piedras preciosas caía con gracia en mi largo y dorado cabello, podía significar para muchas el inicio de una nueva vida, pero para mí solo significaba el anticipo de mi muerte.

Solo faltan minutos para que mi padre venga a buscarme, para aparentar ante los demás que es un orgulloso progenitor entregando a su hija en el altar a los brazos del hombre que supuestamente ama, y con quien creó un hermoso lazo de amor, el cual es completamente inexistente.

Dejo de mirarme en el espejo y me acerco al libro que desde hace meses me encontraba escribiendo, y que justo hoy he finalizado. Como te prometí, amado mío, puede ser que para los demás tu leyenda sea inexistente, pero la misma se ha quedado grabada en lo más profundo de mi mente y corazón, al igual que en estas páginas. Curiosamente quedó una página completamente vacía, cuando mi aspiración era llenarlas todas, y hasta tener la necesidad de empezar otro escrito.

Me acerco a mi especial cofre para guardar nuestros recuerdos, dispuesta a dejarlos encerrados por siempre, pero de repente, algo poderoso me detiene…

\- Link…

Escucho la ocarina siendo entonada por ti, y de nuevo me estás llamando. ¿Acaso has venido a liberarme de este suplicio? ¿A llevarme contigo para irnos lejos? Tú me juraste que nunca me dejarías sola, y que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Talvez el haber desconfiado de ti fue el peor error de mi vida, uno más a la lista de los que he cometido y solo te han causado sufrimiento.

Me pongo de pie sin siquiera cerrar el cofre, y arranco la última página que quedaba de mi libro para escribir una nota que estoy segura será la portadora de la tragedia de mi reino, de la vergüenza de mi padre, de su odio hacia mí. Ya nada me importa, ya no tengo nada que perder, pues eso ocurrió cuando nos separamos, cosa que no volverá a repetirse.

Escucho como tocan la puerta, pues ha llegado el momento de llevarme hacia las garras de mi desdicha, pero no oigo, no miro hacia atrás, sino para adelante en donde tu estás.

Haciendo uso de mis habilidades, me desvanezco de mis aposentos, pero por milésimas de segundo escucho como Impa y mi padre entran a la habitación, siento este último el que grita como un alterado al ver que me fugué el mismo día de mi boda, dejando plantado en el altar a quien se iba a convertir en mi esposo, a alguien que siquiera logré conocerle el rostro.

* * *

Volví a llegar al mismo camino que recorrí la noche anterior, escuchando tu tonada cada vez más fuerte, llamándome, invitándome a tu lado.

El velo que cubría mi cabello se ha hecho pedazos, no me importa, al igual que mi vestido que se ha estropeado, cosa que me satisface. Mi entorno arruinó mi ilusión de portar aquella hermosa prenda solo para ti, aunque agradezco a las Diosas que aquel desdichado desconocido no lograra verme con esta imagen, pues esta es solo para ti…y nadie más.

Siento como el frío me está martirizando, como si cuchillos congelados penetraban mi piel de la manera más desgarradora, pero no pienso detenerme, pues la calidez que necesito la encontraré a tu lado, lo cual te repetí muchas veces como cuando éramos niños.

Recorrí los bosques para buscarte, escalé las montañas para ver si podía encontrarte, sin imaginar que el lugar en donde me estabas esperando eran en las cristalinas aguas del lago de mi reino, el más hermoso y agradable de todos, donde nos bañábamos y pasábamos divertidas tardes cuando éramos pequeños.

Una vez más, mi cabeza explota al oír tu tonada, pero no me detengo… sigo, continúo, hasta que llego a la parte más baja del Lago Hylia, y finalmente encuentro lo que tanto he esperado.

¡Puedo verte, amado mío! Tu hermosa sonrisa y tu zarca mirada se encuentran reflejadas en este majestuoso lago. ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes dónde encontrarte para poder estar juntos? No tienes idea cómo he sufrido.

\- ¡Zelda!

Escucho dos voces llamándome, parecen desgarradas en el acto, pero no puedo moverme debido a que me encuentro hipnotizada con tu imagen.

Quiero besarte, quiero tocarte… quiero ser tuya.

Estiro mi mano para alcanzarte, pero no lo logro, por lo que decido hacer un esfuerzo para poder conseguir lo que tanto anhelo, hasta que sin darme cuenta me entrego entera a las cristalinas aguas del lago, hundiéndome hasta el fondo. En pocos minutos siento como mi cuerpo se enfría y me adentro a la más aterradora de las oscuridades… pero no temo, pues siento que poco a poco la luz se encuentra regresando a mi vida, de manera mucho más hermosa y cálida que cuando convivíamos juntos.

Siento como mi alma se ha independizado, mientras que mi padre empuja a los soldados y les arrebata mi inerte cuerpo entumecido por el frío, empapado y goteando la misma cantidad de agua que las lágrimas que él derramaba.

Me abraza, llora desgarrado y grita como un condenado, suplicándome que regrese a la vida y que no lo abandone como lo hizo mi madre. Entre desesperados alaridos, mientras me agita con ansiedad, me pide que lo perdone, que se arrepentirá por siempre de haberme hecho sufrir como lo hizo, el haber renunciado a mí para luego decretar que yo estaba muerta para él, pues jamás se imaginó que sus deseos producidos del descontrol y el odio se volverían realidad.

Claro que te perdono, querido padre, pues yo nunca dejé de amarte, y siempre guardé en mi corazón los recuerdos maravillosos que vivimos juntos, cuando tu alma no había sido invadida por la amargura y el resentimiento, donde no solo nos perdiste a mi madre y a mí, sino a ti mismo.

Impa se encuentra su lado, abrazando lo trozos de mi vestido roto mientras me besa las manos. Cuando perdí a mi madre, sentí que nunca volvería a ser amada de una manera pura y desinteresada, hasta que llegaste tú, acabando con todos esos esquemas. Quiero, quise y siempre querré a mi progenitora, quien ocupa un lugar especial en mi corazón… pero tú tienes el tuyo propio, el que nadie te puede quitar o arrebatar, irremplazable. No llores, no me extrañes, pues me llevo en el alma todo el cariño y aprendizaje que me brindaste, por ti me hice fuerte y me diste el privilegio de luchar junto al hombre que amo, protegiéndolo y cuidándolo desde la oscuridad de las sombras, enseñándome que aquel estado de ninguna manera simbolizaba estar del lado del mal, sino del misterioso secreto con el que se protegía a lo que se consideraba valioso. Simbolizas la sombra resguardada por la luz.

Ahora tengo claro todo lo que me ha pasado… terminé completamente desajustada con tu dolorosa pérdida, mi amado Link. La locura se apoderó de mi alma y corazón hasta el punto de escucharte en todos lados, causando que incluso atente contra mi vida, perdiéndola. Tú no eres el causante de aquello, pues jamás me expondrías a semejante peligro. Fui yo misma la que inconscientemente me entregué a las garras de la muerte, dejándome engañar por el reflejo de mi anhelo de verte en todas partes, convirtiéndose en mi desquiciado deseo.

Espero las Diosas puedan perdonarme, y que este no sea el camino a mi suplicio eterno, sino al reencuentro contigo al hermoso lugar donde te encuentras para no separarnos nunca.

Y al parecer, mis protectoras se han apiadado de mí, pues puedo ver desde la lejanía como me estás esperando para ser felices en la eternidad, donde nos regocijaremos en los brazos del otro hasta que el aliento de vida vuelva a invadirnos, y empecemos una nueva era. Finalmente cumpliste tu juramento, viniste por mí para no soltarme jamás.

Esta es la prueba de que nuestros corazones no pueden estar separados, de que sea el camino que tomemos, siempre nos reencontraremos para enlazar nuestras manos y unir nuestros labios, disfrutando del legítimo amor que nos tenemos desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Estaremos juntos en la eternidad hasta que nuestro legado sea nuevamente llamado, y esta vez, ni el egoísmo y el odio lograrán destrozar nuestros corazones, pues nuestro amor es vencedor de toda malicia que quiera arrebatarnos la dicha de estar unidos bajo el interminable lazo del destino.

Nunca más, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, pues tu yo por siempre seremos almas unidas.

 **Fin**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Creo que era esperado este final, y no negaré que me costó muchísimo escribirlo porque no soy amante de las tragedias, y menos de las parejas que me gustan. Sin embargo, saben que este hecho era parte de la historia que conocen, y tenía que ser explicado y analizado._

 _Puede ser que piensen que hay ciertas incoherencias, pero no las hay, como que por ejemplo la ocarina estaba en el cofre de Zelda en vez del de Link. Esa es una explicación que daré en mi siguiente capítulo extra, el cual lamento decirles que será el último, aunque eso es por ahora, pues si se me ocurre seguir narrando hechos de "Almas unidas" que no se hayan explicado claramente en la trama, por supuesto que lo haré. Sin ninguna duda._

 _Esta historia es para que saquen sus propias conclusiones. Por algo el cofre de Zelda quedó abierto, quedó una última página en el libro, la cual la princesa terminó usando para despedirse de su padre. Ya el hecho de que haya estado expuesto al menos en ese lapso de tiempo, dio pie para los hechos que se vieron después, los que ustedes conocen._

 _Espero que, a pesar del género, les haya gustado la historia y que la muerte de la princesa no sea objeto de críticas. La verdad, muchas personas piensan que la depresión y la ansiedad son situaciones que uno puede controlar, cuando en realidad son terribles enfermedades que pueden traer consecuencias fatales, como el suicidio. La persona suicida, por más que lo parezca, no piensa, solo actúa, es decir que pierden el contacto con la realidad, y no son conscientes de que desean quitarse la vida, por más decididos que se vean a ello. Esto no lo digo por presumir de saber mucho porque soy psicóloga (organizacional, no clínica) y toda la cosa, sino porque es cierto. Para mí, estas personas son objeto de compasión y nadie debe juzgarlas, más si toman esa dolorosa decisión por casos como estos, el haber perdido a un ser amado o sentir que su vida no vale nada (excluyo a los enfermos que se matan luego de haber asesinado, violado, torturado a alguien más. Ese ya es otro asunto). Incluso esta historia me ha inspirado por los famosos relatos de parejas que "mueren de amor", pues aunque nadie muera expresamente de eso, si se da debido a la depresión, inapetencia, baja de defensas, etc. En otras palabras, la somatización es la causante, y por eso se le llama que se muere debido a ese sentimiento. También me inspiré en casos que se han dado en la vida real, donde el esposo muere y al poco tiempo la esposa también, o viceversa, demostrando que no pudieron vivir el uno sin el otro. En jóvenes no se han visto tanto estas situaciones, pero si se han dado bastantes en los que son viejitos._

 _Regresando a la trama, créanme que para mí, el zelink de OOT, no es para nada sinónimo de tragedia (por la teoría de Hero's Shade). Ellos fueron mi primera pareja favorita y eso es algo que no olvido, incluso fue con ellos con los que me inspiré en mis primeras historias, a pesar que los reemplacé con los de TP, pero eso ya es por un gusto personal, pero en sí, ellos me encantan. Tengo pensada una historia post de este juego, la cual seguro publicaré este año, pues ya tengo la trama armada en mi cabeza, y en esta no habrá tragedias ni se dejará de lado la gran labor del Héroe del Tiempo, y obvio sumamente romántica._

 _Otro asunto que quiero aclarar, es que para ser sincera, me inclino por el Link de ese juego con pelo corto, no con la cola de caballo. No es que no me agrade, tengo muchas imágenes en mis favoritos de DA que sale con ese estilo, pero más me gusta con el pelo corto. Además esas ilustraciones son inspiradas en el manga, el cual no es canon. Así que el largo del pelo de Link es un simple misterio para todos, pues en el juego nunca se lo vio. El nuevo que va a salir para Wii U ya es un hecho que Link tiene cola de caballo, así que con eso no hay debate XD_

 _Bueno, les agradezco mucho por haber leído._

 _¡Hasta pronto! ^^_


End file.
